1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hinges and more particularly, to a hinge structure, which is rotatable in a horizontal direction, and rotatable in a vertical direction only after it is rotated in the horizontal direction to a predetermined angle, for example, 90° angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cover lift type consumer electronic products, such as mobile computer, electronic dictionary, mobile video player, cover lift mobile phone, etc., generally comprises a base member, a cover, and a hinge coupled between the base member and the cover for allowing the cover to be opened from or closed on the base member. The hinge is one of the factors that determine the quality of the product. In addition to the function of providing a satisfactory of retaining effect for positive positioning, a good hinge must accurately limit the turning angle.
In recent years, advanced 3C electronic products have been continuously created. The conventional single hinge design to have the cover be turnable relative to the base member in a particular direction cannot satisfy the demand. Therefore, two pivot type hinge structures are developed for enabling the cover to be rotated relative to the base member when opened from the base member. Taiwan patent 573901 discloses a similar design for use in an electronic device between the screen and the base member. According to this design, the hinge structure comprises a fixed holder member affixed to the base member and a rotary holder member pivotally coupled between the fixed holder member and the screen. Thus, the screen is rotatable in latitude direction within a limited, and the two legs of the rotary holder member are turnable in longitude direction within a limited angle. By means of one simple hinge structure, this design provides the user with an added function in use.
The aforesaid prior art design allows rotation of the rotary holder member relative to the fixed holder member in latitude direction. However, there is no constraint means between the fixed holder member and the rotary holder member. If the screen is opened from the base member to a position beyond a specific angle, for example, 90°, and rotated relative to the base member, the end edge of the screen will hit the end edge of the base member, causing damage. Therefore, certain 3C electronic products must have a constraint means in their hinge structure to eliminate the aforesaid problem.